Jikan no Kitsune
by Randomreader-001
Summary: Akatsuki defeated, The world is saved from a madman yet again, but now what? What happens when after a few years of peace chaos shows itself again? The answer maybe in time it self.


"Jikan-no-Kitsune"

Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!!: (**One time disclaimer only) I **DO NOT OWN** NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN. I **DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW OR MANGA,** all the credit goes to Masashi Kishimoto. The creator of Naruto and the world he and all the other characters live in. Oh also the credit also goes to all the hard working men and women that helped made it possible for this series to exist. First time story, It may be slow at first but I hope to make a good story, so for the people out there that read this, please feel free to leave comments and suggestions and slight corrections (that help with spelling and this story, but no insults please ^_^ ). Thank you, now on with the show.

* * *

The wind started blowing softly through the trees as the morning sun began to show itself, slowly coming over the horizon appearing from it's hiding place amongst the sky to signal the beginning of a new day. In a steady pace the beams of light started to make out the outlines of everything that it touched. Showing off the trees that gathered together creating a massive forest as far as the eyes could see. Amongst those trees stands a giant wall reaching for miles around encompassing in it a massive village. The sun's rays made its way over the tall wall, illuminating the far west side of the village to the east, slowly stirring the village awake, causing the people sleeping to be made aware that another day was starting.

"Yaaawwn,... ngh, bright." groaned a man in his late twenties '_I feel asleep in the office again, didn't I?' "_Naaaahh, snap crack pop, ow... need to stop sleeping in here and start getting home sooner so I can sleep in my own bed." The guy was dressed in a pair of

dark orange cargo pants, black shirt, green ninja vest. Spinning his chair away from the desk he got up and looked outside the window out onto the village."Hm, looks like we're going to have some good weather today." outside the sky was clear except for a few clouds

that just drifted along slowly, being moved by a light breeze also causing the trees to blown slightly. Down below the towns people were starting their day as usual, store owners opening the shops, some sweeping off the sidewalks, washing the windows, setting up

displays. Bakeries making fresh foods such as breads, pastries, and even sweats. Mothers were getting their children out of bed and getting them ready for school and what not. Shinobis jumping from rooftop to rooftop getting to their assigned place for the day.

Seeing that activity below him put a smile on the guys face and think back on to the past as , his home in good shape it had taken at least three to four in a half years to get it back that way after Nagato and his other "Pain" bodies had gone and made the village

into almost nothing but a big hole. The Akatsuki was no longer around to cause trouble and mistrust amongst the other ninja villages, it took a lot time and hard battles to do it but it was worth it for the future. Peace had been restored to the world, as well as the

Shinobi world. It wasn't easy especially when it came down to stopping Madara's "Moon's Eye Plan"_. _In the end everything turned out ok, peace had been restored and all things had been set right_. _And yes, Sasuke was brought back to Konohagakure although things

didn't go very well for the first couple of months when he came back, he was still somewhat seen as a world class criminal and so he still had to be punished by the laws that had been set up by the past Kages, but due to Sasuke unexpected help in putting a stop to

his great ancestors plans for domination, Sasuke's punishment had been lighten by just a bit_. _Instead of death, Sasuke ended up going to jail for defecting and joining a known enemy, his chakra was sealed and put into an Anbu high security. The years went by and

Sasuke's sentencing had been reviewed a few times, he spent a total of three and a half years in prison and then was allowed parol. (the rest of the details will be covered in a later chapter so just wait :p). The Hokage couldn't help but think about the past and all the

events that's happened._ 'So many things have happened....' _He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of knocking on his door. "Come in." the door opened "Good Morning Hokage-sama." a women walked in with a nice figure that would catch almost any

guys eyes, not too busty or skinny but just right. "Morning Maia-san, and you don't always have to use my title whenever you come in here in the mornings." "Yes I am aware of that Naruto-sama, but if its all the same I prefer addressing you by your proper title."

She explained closing her hazel eyes causing her to have a cat like expression on her face, "I have some of yesterdays and today s reports that you need to look over one more time as well as the next set of mission requests and other things." she informed him

shifting her weight from one side to the other. "Thank you, just go ahead and place them on my desk." he waved towards his desk without even looking back. "Yes sir." turning towards the door, the sound of her sandals clacking along towards the door, her light

brown shoulder length hair swished to the side going over her right shoulder of her auburn colored kimono. Her outfit was tied down by an earth brown sash around her waist, her kimono stopped four-inches under her knees. She opened the door all the way. "Okay

guys bring in the rest of the stacks!" At the sound of her ordering someone Naruto turned around in time to see three guys coming in one at a time with huge stacks of papers in there arms; they walked over and set them down on the middle and left side of his

desk. "W-what the heck!?" Naruto started to ask. "The small pile of papers I placed on your desk was the new roster of this years students who have passed the schools 'genin test'." Maia-san said walking around to the other side of the desk after closing the door

when the other guys left. "Ok, I can see that, but what about the rest of this stuff?" he said picking up the top paper from the first of the piles of paper. "I believe that the first stack in front of you is the bills that you need to look through before passing or

rejecting them as laws, the second stack is this years financial statements, and last but not least is mission requests,complaints and confirmation papers that you need to approve of for trades and new projects." Maia finished explaining with a smile that said _'I feel _

_sorry for you, do your best.'_ "Sigh,'_it's that time of year again isn't' _ok I'll get to it in a little bit." He said placing the paper back on top of the stack and headed towards the door. "Ah! Exactly where do you think your going Hokage-sama? You need to get this done

at least by the end of the day." "I will I will, he said waving his hand side to side, but first things first. I'm going out for a bit I'll be back ok, Ja ne." he says leaving the office with a slightly irritated secretary left behind.

* * *

Early morning walks were always the best, clean air, morning dew still fresh and lightly glistening the leaves of the plants and trees, the petals of flowers act like miniature mirrors causing the light of the early sun light to shine off and enhance the natural beauty of

the flowers themselves. This was the scene that always followed after the sun had rose into the sky above the living district of the village of Konoha. '_Sigh, how is it that I always end up getting all the paperwork done just for me to tire myself out and end up falling _

_asleep at the desk instead of at home?' _For the past week in a half this had become the set routine for the blond hokage, wake up, get paper work done just for a little (to a freaking lot) more stacks of paper to show up, leave the office to go home and relax for a bit,

walk around the village for a bit, then go to the assigning room and deal missions out to genin teams and other shinobi alike. After that, he grabs some home-made lunch and then back to the hokages office to fight a very annoying opponent and monster that

doesn't seem to die at all, "Paperwork-Oni!" (just kidding but paperwork can still be annoying) "Aww, almost home." sighed Naruto walking up to a two-story house, the color of the home was a light oak brown with red cedar stripping on the edges of the house.

Getting just a few feet from the front door and starting to fumble for the key to the door, Naruto's instincts kicked in shouting "_LOOKOUT!_" "**THUMP!!**" Too little too late. "Daddy!!" Two children cried out in unison after throwing open the door and flew through the

air crashing into their father, embracing him in two little hugs that turned into one miniture bear hug that seem to keep their dad on the ground. "Oof! H-hey kids, glad to see you too." He responded sitting up and hugging them back. "Where were you?" the

youngest of the two asked. "Did you fall asleep at the desk again?" The oldest asked following suit, question after question was being rapid fired at him with out any sign of a small break. "All right children, Miyuki, Yuuto, let your father up and he might be able to

answer you." "...Oh! ok mom!" reply d Miyuki. Inhaling a much needed breath to recover from the surprise attack and interrogation of his children. "Thanks Hime, Naruto said getting up and dusting himself off, sorry for being late." "Your welcome and its ok, I

understand why you didn't come home." replied the woman from the doorway. She took a few steps forward into the daylight, allowing the sun's rays to reveal her form. She wore slightly baggy pants that stopped just a half an inch above her ankles, on her feet

were black casual sandles that encased her feet except around the toes. Walking a bit forward more the sun revealed her light tan colored shirt with lavender arm length sleeves that were loose at the end. Her hair was in a long single ponytail that was tied off at the

end that went to the middle of her back, light pale skin that had tanned a bit as the years had passed her came into the light to show her face and lavender colored eyes. "I came home late last night after taking care of some hyuuga clan business, that involved ...

quite a bit of tedious paper-work." answered Hinata slightly sweat-dropping at her memory of all the documents she had to sign or veto that would help (or as much as she saw would hurt) her family. "Huh? I thought that you were done being the Stand in for your

sister, what going on that I've missed?" Naruto asked taking a couple of steps towards his wife. "Aant Hanabi still sick dad." answered Minato looking up at his dad. "Really now, how bad is she?" said Naruto bending down to pick up his son. "Aunt Hanabi had the

doctor over with her when we went and saw Grandpa Hiashi." Miyuki spoke up taking her dad's free left hand. "I see, Naruto looked back and forth from his son and daughters faces, well will just have go and visit her again to see if she's doin any better. That sound ok

to you two?" The two children nodded there heads, Yuuto put both his hands in the air and said yeah. "Ano before anyone goes anywhere, would anyone care for some breakfast first?" says Hinata with her hand outstreched towards the door. At this moment is when

Miyuki, Yuuto and Naruto's stomach decided to gurgle in answer to the question.

* * *

_**Authors note:**_ Yo, Randomreader-001 here, sorry that this isn't a full chapter, but unfortunatly I've missplaced the full chapter that I had done a while (ending of last year) ago, so please bare with this until it is fully finished. Also please be sure to check back now and again to see how it progresses. Once I get this fully finished and taken off I'll be sure to update and make better and fully completed chapters from now on. So again thank you and please leave reviews. later.


End file.
